Unown Friendship
by SpiritofSilverWater
Summary: Silver begins to question whether his friendship with Ethan and Lyra is a good thing or not. Ethan realizes this and takes Silver to some ruins, where he finds a clue to that question in a very strange manner. (Gameverse. Warning, Silver swears)


**A/N: Sylgia here! I'm back with a one-shot. I'm a humor person, so this may not turn out as well as it could. I tried! Also, Ethan acts sort of girly, because I think that in game verse, he and Gold are different people. I only ever played Soulsilver, and as a girl, Ethan was my nice-ass rival. So I see him as how he acts there. So don't comment on that.**

"Hmp! Weak!" Silver shouted at Ethan, as he knocked one of Ethan's Pokemon out.

"Yeah, well I already beat three of yours! You just got my first one down!" Ethan shouted back, sending out his Togekiss next.

"Hmp! Sneasel, Faint Attack!" Silver shouted. Much to his surprise, it didn't do as much as he thought it would!

"Togekiss, use Dazzling Gleam!" Togekiss gave a happy cry, and glowed in a harsh pink light. When it faded, Sneasel lay defeated on the ground.

"The hell was that?!" Silver shouted.

"Haven't you heard of the new Fairy classification? It resists Dark, Fighting, and Dragon!"

Silver growled, and then sent out Gengar. "Sludge Bomb!" Gengar obeyed, and Togekiss was defeated.

"Aw! You found Fairy's weakness…" Ethan pouted, causing Silver to smirk at him.

They battled for a while, and when they were done, they noticed that it began to storm very hard.

"Crap! Well, time flies when you're having fun, right?" Ethan said.

"Shut up!"

"Jeez, someone's cranky…" They proceeded to run through the storm, attempting to find shelter. They ran under a large tree.

"This is a really bad idea…" Ethan remarked uneasily.

"What are you whining about now?"

"Branches fall in the storm, and this tree has some pretty big ones."

"Then you can stop being a wuss and find a better place to hide." Just then, a loud boom of thunder sounded, and Ethan made a pathetic squeak under his breath. Which Silver unfortunately heard.

"Seriously, you're scared of thunder? What are you, five years old?"

"I'm not scared!"

"Sure, and Magikarp live on land."

"Fine, I'm scared? Can you let it go now?"

"Hmp. Fine. You're such a weakling."

"Shut up!"

Another boom of thunder sounded, and Ethan squeaked again. Silver just barely contained laughter. After about fifteen minutes or so, the storm started to move on. Then, a rainbow appeared.

"Wow! It's really pretty, isn't it?" Ethan asked with sparkles in his eyes.

"What are you, a five year old girl?" Silver responded, personally thinking that the rainbow was an annoying shade of happiness.

"No! Rainbows are just awesome!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night…" _Did I really just get beat by this girl?_ Silver thought.

_A few days later_

Silver was at Ethan's house because Lyra wanted them to watch a movie with her. Personally, Silver had better things to be doing, but Lyra forced him into it, and he's learned by now that it was impossible to say no to her.

_Ugh. Sometimes I wish I could do things without them interfering. A few months ago, I would have just kicked them and walked out. Since when have I gotten this soft? Is it them making me like this. Are friends really for the weak after all?_ Silver questioned himself. Maybe it was weak. After all, if he didn't have those two as friends, he could be training and getting stronger, right? _What would they say. They would- wait, when have I become so dependent on someone else's judgment? That's it. It must be them making me weak._ He was about to ditch on the movie, when Lyra ran up to the TV and started the movie, then sat next to him and held onto his arm. So much for ditching.

After it was over, Lyra went home. However, Ethan saw the look on Silver's face.

"Hey, man. I know the movie wasn't that interesting, but come on! It wasn't that bad!"

"Hmp. The characters were so weak." He replied. Honestly, he hadn't payed the slightest attention to the movie, and didn't know a thing about the characters, but he needed an excuse. If Ethan found out what he was really thinking, he'd be in for a huge lecture, and he'd rather not sit through one of those.

_Damn it! I really am getting weak! If things were how they were before, then I would have just kicked him when he started to get annoying! What happened to me?!_

"I don't know, you got a life?"

Damn it, he just said that out loud, didn't he?

"Yup."

"Screw you."

Ethan sighed. _Just when we thought we were getting through to him…_ "Hey man, I got something that will show you that even Pokemon know how valuable friendship is. Tomorrow, you're coming with me to Sinnoh.

"Wonderful…" Silver said sarcastically.

_The next day_

Silver was seriously thinking about finding a place to hide. Knowing Ethan, he'd probably bring him to a rainbow field or a natural Skittles factory or something girly and disgusting like that. But hiding would be weak. So he faced Ethan like a man, and swore him out while getting on the plane. He didn't even know why Ethan would buy plane tickets instead of just using their Pokemon to fly, but Ethan was weird.

After a few hours of a freezing cold plane ride, they landed in Hearthome City. Ethan took him north of it, and into these weird ruins. This was certainly strange, because as far as he knew, rainbows don't appear in caves. But a lot of weird things have happened that week.

Ethan led him through a lot of staircases. Having nothing better to do, Silver mapped out the route in his head. Top right, lower left, top right, top left, top left, lower left. They finally got to the bottom. Ethan led him to a carving in the walls.

"Read it." He commanded. "It was made by the Alphabet Pokemon, Unown."

Silver snickered. Unown were weaklings. Their stats were low, and they could only learn one move. However, seeing as he wasn't getting out of there until he did what Ethan wanted, he read the symbols.

_Friendship_

_All lives_

_Touch other_

_Lives to create_

_Something_

_Anew and alive_

That was it? Weak. Ethan led him back up to the top.

"Ok. Now I want you to go down and catch one of every Unown you see on the way."

"What?" This was really, really stupid and annoying.

"You heard me. You aren't getting out of this until you do. Better get going."

Silver gritted his teeth and went down. It wasn't hard to catch those things. They were weak.

When he got back up, he threw the Pokeballs at Ethan.

"There, happy? Now that you've wasted my precious time for nothing-"

"Look." Silver looked back, and saw the the Unown have arranged themselves in order to spell the word "friend".

"Weak." He said.

"Maybe alone they are, but look at the Pokedex."

_This is so pointless…_ Silver thought, but he looked anyway.

_"When alone, nothing happens, but when there are two or more, an odd power is said to emerge."_

"These things swarmed together once and managed to deal damage to legendaries. There's strength in numbers after all, and the more you have on your side, the stronger you are."

For once, Silver was silent. It was hard to believe that something like that happened, but something inside him knew it was true. Damn it, why does Ethan always have to be right? He looked back and saw him wearing that familiar, infuriating grin.

"I'm pretty sure you got the point by now. Let's go back to Johto. On our Pokemon this time."

"Speaking of which, why didn't you just use Pokemon to fly over here in the first place? Scared I was going to run off?"

"Well, that's a small part of it."

"And what was the bigger part?" Silver asked expectantly.

Ethan gave a dorky grin. "They have great food on that plane!" Silver nearly facepalmed hard enough to leave a dent in his forehead.

**A/N: This was my first shot at anything sort-of angsty. If I even know the definition of angst. Which I don't. XD If you liked it even a little, please review!**

** (This is also my first game-verse Pokemon fanfic)**


End file.
